vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Miaka Yuki
Summary Miaka Yuki (image -> https://imgur.com/dhTlji7) is the main protagonist of the 1990s manga / anime Fushigi Yûgi. In the real world, she's a regular middle school student - until that day, when she finds a mysterious book with the title "The Universe of the Four Gods" . Upon opening the book, Miaka is warped (physically) into that parallel world , wherein the story of the book takes place. There, inside the book, Miaka becomes a part of the story , she encounters Tamahome – one of the 7 Celestial Warriors of Suzaku, and they fall in love. Miaka stays in that parallel world of the book , where she is destined to be the "priestess of Suzaku", destined to find additional Celestial Warriors , and eventually destined to summon the Beast God Suzaku himself – in order to provide a positive ending for her story. While Miaka might not be a well trained martial artist with lots of power feats herself, her dangerous journey still requires her to overcome and to withstand superhuman (and supernatural) forces, of which a regular human wouldn't be capable of. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C physically, much higher by warping reality according to her wishes as the Priestess of Suzaku Name: Miaka Yuki Origin: Fushigi Yûgi Gender: Female Age: 15 Classification: Priestess of Suzaku Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chi Manipulation, Summoning, Reality Warping https://imgur.com/uYYr6yq, Resistance to Electricity Manipulation https://imgur.com/GX6KuBP, Forcefield Creation https://imgur.com/hg6gnzX, Electricity Absorption and Reflection via Hotohori's Sacred Sword https://imgur.com/kYUiavq, Resistance to Ice Manipulation (She broke free from being frozen solid https://imgur.com/JHQfMtv -> https://imgur.com/sV60TvI) Attack Potency: At least Street level (Overpowered a thug with Wrestling Moves https://imgur.com/oFggN0x), much higher by using the Wish granting powers of the Beast God Suzaku https://imgur.com/FP2HpiI. Suzaku is a divine being, who exists across all dimensions https://imgur.com/KKMnyLe, and who has access to a power that exists beyond the limits of space, time and worlds https://imgur.com/wrsLbtU. Suzaku – in combination with the other Beast Gods, was powerful enough to seal away Demon God Tenko https://imgur.com/JLTxDI3, who threatened the existence of at least two distinct realities (The Real World https://imgur.com/btlRJlR, as well as the "Universe Of the 4 Gods" https://imgur.com/a7A0Arm which exists inside the scroll of the same name and within its own dimension) Speed: At least Superhuman reactions (Dodged an attack from a tiger https://imgur.com/JGKYvTE), likely higher (Dodged multiple lightning bolts https://imgur.com/xcwzoEZ) Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: At least Wall level (Tanked and survived a Chi-Blast from Nakago who was trying to kill https://imgur.com/9OjrWvt, and here https://imgur.com/0LX4VxG is an example for what Nakago's Chi-Blasts can do casually) Stamina: Average Range: Standard Melee Range with Wrestling, Interdimensional or Low Multiversal range via Wish Granting (a Beast God can (physically) warp a character from that dimension which holds the "Universe of the 4 Gods" (the world inside of the book) to that dimension which holds the "Real Universe" (and vice versa) Standard Equipment: Usually unarmed, but was temporarily equipped with Hotohori's Sacred Sword, too Intelligence: Above average Weaknesses: She tries to solve problems all by herself and then runs away from Tamahome too often, which frequently gets her into trouble vs dangerous enemies Notable Attacks/Techniques: Wrestling: Miaka is capable of performing a Clothesline and a German Suplex Reddish Chi Barrier of the Priestess of Suzaku:, which can be triggered automatically if she is in danger of being raped Summoning: If certain conditions are met, Miaka can summon the Beast God Suzaku , who resembles a reddish big bird or a phoenix https://imgur.com/0H4d6QU Commanding Suzaku's Divine Powers: Once Suzaku was summoned, Miaka can then intertwine and merge with the God https://imgur.com/zKjwMiY, and by using the God's Divine Powers, up to three of Miaka's wishes can be granted https://imgur.com/FP2HpiI Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fushigi Yûgi Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Chi Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Characters